Dragon Ball AC
by BeautifulBob
Summary: 10 years after the battle with Omega Shenron a new story begins. AC stands for "Alternate Cosmos", it is a work in progress and it will progress in time. Expect some official information mixed in with parts completely made up by me to fit the story. Some original characters appear, a lot of DBZ/GT characters come back.
1. The end is always a beginning

The inspiration for the following came to me after finishing watching the Dragon Ball series. I was watching on YouTube and in the recommended videos there were some fan made animations. I ended up watching the "Absalon" series and while I admit the level of work is seriously great, the storytelling and pacing of the actual story had a lot left to desire.

When it comes to using DB cannon information, I cannot say I will stick much to the official stuff, but I do hope you will like it. This is the first time I am writing something like this, so constructive criticism and all opinions or reviews will be very welcomed.

You should expect a slower start, as I will be setting up the world and re-introducing the characters first. I do plan on continuing the work on this, but I also don't want to engage my time into something no one cares about, so yeah, we'll see how that goes. I tried my best to catch errors, misspellings and other things like that before posting, but English is not my first language, so I am sure there will be some left, probably already made a few, very sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter One - The end is always a beginning**

It has been 10 years since Goku was able to defeat Omega Shenron with the support of the entire universe. The earth and it's inhabitants finally were able to live their lives peacefully, or as peacefully as the human race would allow itself to be...

In the downtown of Satan City an ear-piercing scream shatters the dreams of the unsuspecting neighborhood. A group of thieves broke into one of the homes and terrorized the family living there.

- So, what do we have here? - asked one of them.

- That would be a nice, charitable family, Max. Ha ha ha! – answered the other.

- Good to know. Ha! - responded the one referred to as Max, he then turned to the frightened people kneeling on the floor in the corner of a room. - You see, we are very into voluntary work, we just love gathering money for the ones that need it. And you see, it just so happens that we are very needy as well, and for some reason, I have a feeling you would gladly support our cause. Ha ha ha!

He then paced a bit back and forth the middle of the room, looking around, checking out everything. Then stopped right next to the man on the floor.

- You seem like a reasonable guy, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your family, right?

- Wh... what do you want from us? - nervously muttered the man.

- Oh, I am sure you know very well. You see, we can do this in two ways. Either you give us all of your money and jewelry you have, or... Well, you don't want to do it the other way, if you catch my drift. Ha ha ha! - said Max.

- Everything we have is in the safe in the bedroom, take it, just please don't hurt us. - quickly whimpered the woman.

- I knew you will be smart, now just stay where you are, be good and we will be on our way soon. Tess, Rem, go get the loot. Droll, you stay with our friends here and I will see what kind of booze the man of the house keeps in his cabinet.

Most of the group left the room, leaving only the giant, carrying a machine gun, called Droll. He checked the room and then just stood in the middle, holding guard. Suddenly a loud crash noise came from down the street, Droll quickly jumped to the window checking what has happened. A car driving a little too fast didn't manage to turn at the intersection and ran down a street light. At the same time, the man on the floor used the moment of distraction and carefully reached into a drawer near him, where he held his gun. He found a small gun in couple seconds, pulled it out and quickly for Droll.

- You! There! - The man yelled at the giant.

- What the...? - Droll turned around and stared down the barrel of a pistol.

The sudden yells brought the rest of the group back into the room. Max, still holding the freshly opened bottle of whiskey, in few glances assessed the situation.

- Now, calm down friend, you wouldn't want to do something you will regret. - Max tried to talk to the man.

- Shut up! Just shut up, you filthy bandit! You come into my house, hold my family at gunpoint and expect us to take it?! Get out of my house or I will kill the big one!

- Easy man, easy... You are in control now, you are the man. - Max continued. - But allow me to help you realize the situation we are in. You have one gun, we have three, what do you think will happen when you shoot? - He ended with a little smirk as he noticed something.

- Just shows you what you know, asshole! I was in the army, I will gun you down faster than you can even raise your hand! - the man yelled again.

- Tess, would you be so kind and show mister army man how exactly does the gun safety work on his pistol?. - Immediately after Max said it, the masked woman jumped to the man and put her pistol to his head. At this point, the mans confidence was broken, his hand lowered and the gun fell down with a quiet thud onto the carpet. - Friend, from the look on your face, I see you realized, how stupid was what you just did. Just few more minutes and we would be gone from your life, now things got a lot more complicated, for you and your family. Droll, you got caught off guard, so I will give you a chance to redeem yourself.

The giant, now red with anger, nodded slowly. He took a step forward towards the family and raised his machine gun. - I will find this very enjoyable... Ha... ha... ha... You think, you can make a fool out of me in front of my boss, little man?! - he almost spat the words through his teeth. - I will make Swiss cheese out of you and your family for what you did! Say goodbye now!

Droll took a shooting stance and was about to pull the trigger, when out of nowhere a bright flash of light filled the room, blinding everyone. When it faded, all four bandits were laying on the floor beaten up, with a silhouette of a young woman above them.

- You will never hurt anyone else. - Said the woman, then she turned to the family. - Are you alright?

- Wha... what? Who? Yes, yes, thank you. - stuttered the man as he looked at the woman. - Wait, I know you, you're... You're Pan! Pan! Thank you, thank you very much!

- Just another day of work, another point for the good guys. - Pan smiled, jumped outside, waved goodbye and slowly ascended into the sky.

* * *

An hour later she landed in the center of a mansion in the middle of Satan City. An elderly man approached her.

- Ms Pan, good to see you again.

- Hey Toria, haven't seen you in a while, good to see you are well.

- I might be old, but Mr Satan needs me. - his nonchalant tone of voice and strong English accent were soothing in a peculiar way. - Speaking of him, let me take you to the office, as he calls it, he'll be happy to see you.

- I haven't seen Grandfather for a month now, I can assure you the feeling shall be mutual. - Pan tried to mimic the way Toria spoke.

- Ms Pan, always the joker. It is really nice to see you again. - he answered with a faint smile, then signaled to Pan to follow him inside.

As they entered the castle sized building the reality of what being in the right place, in the right time, around the right people can truly give to a man was shown pretty much all over the place. Paintings of famous artists on the walls, antic furniture, rare carpets on the floors, wherever you looked there was something screaming "I cost more than you can earn in a lifetime!". Of course that was just a part of the décor of the place. Mr Satan loved his art, yes, but there was something else he loved even more, the memories of his own greatness, his championships, his rewards, his pictures of himself. Pan walked with Toria through the corridors leading to the office space.

- Grandpa haven't changed a bit, even with all these years that has passed. - she wondered out loud.

- In a way it is comforting.

- What do you mean?

- Well, I am just the butler, so what do I know... But... I do find it quite comforting, that there still are things that just do not change in our world... Anyways, just head up those stairs up and it'll be the first door to the left. I'll go prepare dinner for the two of you.

- Thank you Toria, see you later.

She slowly walked up the steps reminiscing of the past, how somehow, despite all odds, her, her friends and family always were able to defend the people, save the world, beat the bad guys. And somehow, her Grandfather, the fraud that he undoubtedly was, became this hero everyone loved. "Is he a great liar, or are we surrounded by idiots? Maybe I don't want to know the answer", she smiled to herself. Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard a conversation in progress. Mr Satan was arguing with an assistant about something, Pan couldn't help herself, but to listen.

- ...I do not care what they say! - growled Mr Satan from his chair.

- Sir! I know you are a great hero, who saved this world many times, we all do know. Our children learn about you in schools and every year there is a holiday dedicated to you...

- And what's wrong about that? Ha! A hero of my caliber deserves the best!

- Yes sir! But the media people say that there is already too much of Hercule Satan everywhere. They say that if they make another program solely dedicated to you, they might as well just rename their stations to Satan TV. - the woman explained almost apologizing.

- Well maybe they should! If not for me, they wouldn't even be there! - Hercule muttered to himself. - What do you expect me to do? Recent polls say that people don't love Mr Satan as much as they did! I am no longer the greatest idol! Some good for nothing, teenage girl singer has taken my place! Hrmpff... Bet, she can't even throw a punch! - he said to himself.

- I understand sir, we could organize some charity event...

- That's an idea! - he jumped up from the chair after a minute of deep thinking. - And I think I have figured out what to do. Listen closely, 16 years ago, at the World Martial Arts Competition, there was a kid named Uub, he fought with a man named Goku, and then left with him to train. But that's besides the point, Goku asked me to sponsor the kid's village. Are we still doing that?

- Give me a second, sir, I'll check the finances... Yes, there is a small sum of money going out every month to Papaya Island for the last decade and a half. Sir, what do you have in mind?

- It's simple! Ha ha! We will gather some equipment the islanders need, some water purifies, some farming equipment, you know what I mean! Then we take it to them and organize a televised transmission! I can see it now... Heroic Mr Satan again helps the ones in need... Ha! Perfect! Set everything up and let's do this as soon as possible!

- Yes sir! I'll let you know when everything will be ready!

The woman quickly gathered her things and walked out of the room so fast she didn't even noticed Pan who was standing to the side.

- Hey Grandpa! - said Pan.

- Pan! My darling Pan, you came to visit! What a great day!

- Yes Grandpa, I thought I'd drop by, crime fighting is rewarding in a way, but doesn't leave much time for anything else. But enough about me... I didn't mean to listen to your conversation earlier, but did I heard correctly, you would be going to Uub's village?

- Oh... You heard that... Guess there is no point in lying to you. Yes, I am planning a little public relations happening. But before you say anything, it is true my intentions might not be crystal clear, still, the help will be very real. No harm done and everyone gets something out of it.

- Oh Grandpa, you never change! Don't worry, while I don't necessarily approve of your methods, I can see the greater good that will come out of it. And speaking of that. Would you mind having some company?

- Company? - asked slightly confused Satan.

- Yes, you see I haven't seen Uub in a long, time. With my school and helping the police I don't really have any time to visit friends. I could use a break and might even take that as an excuse for the people I am working with and let's be honestly, for my mind and conscience.

- Pan, you don't have to ask me twice, you know I could never say 'no' to you! Leave me your phone number and I will let you know when the transport will be ready. But now there are more important matters... Dinner! Toria! Set up the table, we have a guest!

* * *

A week later Pan was informed about the transport and while hesitantly, she did join the convoy. "Hope they will be safe while I'm not there", she thought looking back at Satan City. The ships started their engines and one by one begun their journey to a destination far away. The television crew boarded along Mr Satan and already started filming. Pan didn't like that kind of atmosphere, big crowds, star struck people, everyone wanted to take a picture, everywhere they went, there always was someone asking for an autograph. "At least this time, we really are doing something useful", she tried to distract herself from all the noise those reporters were doing. Hercule, however, just loved the attention, he lived for it and by it. Every second not in the spotlight was a second wasted, so he fought hard to never move out of it. No one looking and those two would ever say they are related.

Couple days later the convoy finally reached its target. The people living on the island welcomed their guests very warmly and with great gratitude they took in the gifts, even Satan himself was slightly embarrassed. Pan, using the commotion as her cover, decided to go for a walk, catch some fresh air away from all the crowds. She chose a shaded path along a small stream. Looking around, admiring the nature around her she walked slowly until she heard a familiar voice.

- Long time no-see. - said the voice of a young man

Pan quickly turned in the direction the sound came, but there was no one there.

- Uub, don't play around, we both know, that besides you, no one here can move that fast. - she said loudly into the air.

- Hello there! - Uub appeared right next to her in an instant. - Forgive me, just a bit of entertainment in a busy, busy day.

- I know exactly how that feels, and don't even try to begin apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong. It's great to see you again, you look great

- Aww, don't say things like that, I blush easily... Ha ha ha! So tell me, what brings you here?

- I flew here with my Grandpa. You know him, he loves the cameras, so he thought of an idea to help your village and help himself to maybe get back on top in the hearts of people.

- That sounds like him, but honestly, I am thankful, with the weather as it is in recent weeks, our crops are dying. Without fresh water we would have to move away from here. - he explained.

- Well, that might be my Grandfather's plan and maybe even it is great he had that idea, but me personally, I have a little different reason to being here. I need to reconnect with my past, I need a break from everything. You know what I mean?

- Not really, but if you feel like talking, I feel like listening. - Uub smiled to her and pointed at a bench next to a strangely looking rock formation. - Come with me, we can sit there in the shadow.

When they sat comfortably, Pan just stared into the sea for a bit.

- You remember Goku, my grandfather? - she asked.

- Do I remember? Of course I do, I basically became the person you see in front of you thanks to him. He molded me, trained me, he was my master.

- I would like to know about him, from you, if that's not a problem.

- Can't your father tell you? Gohan surely knows more than I ever could, Goku was his dad after all.

- Yes, he could and did, but I'd like to learn about him from everyone who knew him. I wasn't really able to spend much time with myself. I was only four when he decided to train you and then that accident happened with black star dragon balls and all the troubles that arose from that. After that he just went away, no one knows where, no one knows if he will come back. I just want to learn the most I can... - Pan's eyes got a little watery. - I just want to paint the most vivid picture of him possible, so I could never forget...

- Well... - Uub took a deep breath and looked at the sky slightly concerned. - It may surprise you and maybe this isn't what you came to hear, but... Goku was always natural, with him you always got what you saw. There never has really existed a noticeable difference between him as a fighter and a person. Whatever he did, he did with the same childlike passion and curiosity. Above all he loved life, everyone else lives that is, he would sacrifice his in a heart beat, if that would save others. There isn't anyone, out of everyone that met him and got to know him, that will tell you a different thing. The next challenge was what he was always looking forward to, no matter how big or how bad the next opponent would be. - he noticed a few tears slowly flowing down her face. - I'm sorry I couldn't be much of a help, but that is how I remember him.

- It's not that... I just miss him. Every now and then, when I think about him, I can't help not to drop a tear or two.

- I understand, I miss the guy as well, I think we all do, in a way. - his face suddenly changed from a frown, to an excited smile. - You know what? I have a great idea. While I cannot tell you anything more really, I know what can do. I spent a couple of years with him, training, honing my fighting skills.

- What are you saying?

- I cannot leave my village unless there would be a real emergency, I promised that to my people, but you could stay here for a while. I would be able to show you all that Goku showed me, pass onto you the knowledge I gained. I could train you and through that, I could tell you about your grandfather in a different way.

- I... I can't do that. I have my responsibilities as well. I swore to protect the citizens of Satan City. Recently we had an increase in crime, nothing I can't handle, but way too much for a typical person. - she explained.

- It wouldn't be for very long, maybe Mr Satan could bring in more police officers to take some of the responsibilities off your back? We are talking after all about regular, mostly human, bandits, right?

- Yes... yes! I'll do it, it will be only a small vacation, plus if I get stronger, I will be doing my job better, if a serious threat arises. Thank you Uub! - she hugged him tight.

- You'll thank me, when we are done. - he smiled awkwardly.

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of the planet, another familiar face was taking a break from work. Gohan, now a middle-aged man, was forced to drop his scholar career for something that would bring home more money, he became an attorney. While it never was his dream, he felt a strong responsibility for the well-being of his family. After Goku went away ChiChi's health took a big hit in later years, she almost completely lost the strength in her legs. Now forced to move around on a wheelchair and unable to take care of herself, she counted more than ever on her sons and someone else... A year after the Black Star Dragon Balls crisis was resolved and Goku disappeared ChiChi signed up to a literature club. Now that Goten and Gohan didn't need her attention, she stayed mostly by herself at home.

At one of the book meetings she met a man named Ren. While not a fighter himself, he certainly was able to give a lonely woman what she needed the most, company, attention, interesting conversations and unlike Goku, he just was there. At the beginning neither of the boys wanted to accept the fact that their mother has found someone new, that changed one day during a holiday dinner. ChiChi really wanted her sons to like Ren, but they felt like she betrayed their father. Still, they never missed a holiday dinner and they were not about to start doing it now. The family sat around the table and started their meal, when Ren, who ChiChi invited without telling them about it, came in the house.

- What is HE doing here mother? - Gohan stood up and asked with anger.

- Did you really think HE could ever replace dad? - Goten joined his brother.

- Please, try to understand... - she tried to reason with them

ChiChi didn't know what do say really, all she wanted was for her sons to give Ren a chance. He was a good guy, he maybe couldn't save the world by himself, but he was there for her, when she needed him the most. Surprisingly the solution came from the man in question himself.

- How can you be so selfish?! - shouted Ren.

- Us? Selfish? - Gohan and Goten seemed shocked at the very thought of that.

- Yes! You think I don't know I will never replace your dad? I know what he did, something I would never be able to do, something a million of me would never be able to do. I know that, but I know one thing. He is not here, he chose to go away, he chose to abandon his family, his sons, his wife, and for what? To train more? And your mother should do what during that time? Stay home, alone when you have your families and build relationships? Do you expect her to just die alone, because your dad is not here? Don't you think she deserves better? Don't you think she deserves to be happy? Do you really want to forbid her that? You should be ashamed. If you don't like me, that's fine with me. You want to hurt me, go ahead, I know what you are capable of doing and I am not afraid of that. But remember one thing, I care about your mother, I am here when you are not, I keep her company, I take care of her and I... I love her. If you cannot accept that, that's your problem, but you will never change that. Your father might be the greatest warrior in he universe, I don't know, maybe he is. But your mother is the greatest woman I ever met and if you think you can stop me from seeing her, well... I guess you will just have to kill me to do that.

Both Gohan and Goten sat back down with their heads lowered.

- Look guys, I don't want to replace your father, I know I cannot do it. I want to create new experiences and build new memories with your mother. If you cannot like me, don't, if you cannot respect me, don't, but at least tolerate me. Do it for your mother. You don't think she deserves at least that kind of effort? - Ren finished his tirade.

- You're right... - Goten started - You are absolutely right... Our father is this planet and maybe even the universe savior, there will be no one like him ever again, but... You are also correct about our mom, she deserves to be happy. I want her to be happy! Our father left this planet, he never told us where he went, for how long is he going to be away, even if he will ever come back. I don't hate him for doing that, but I cannot blame my mom for wanting to do something other than die alone. I'm sorry mom.

- We... we are sorry mother. Ren... - Gohan couldn't find the right words.

- Don't think about it kid, it's ok. - Ren calmed him down.

- My boys... Everything is alright, come here. - she hugged them tightly.

Since that moment a connection between everyone has been established. Both Gohan and Goten tried to learn to tolerate this new man at their mother's side and eventually they started to appreciate his presence. Ren wasn't a fighter, but he was an intelligent man, who they always could ask for advice on everyday problems. The most important thing for them though, was the fact that ChiChi started to bloom next to him and even they couldn't just overlook that fact. Everything was on the right tract again.

That all ended a couple of years ago, when ChiChi begun to feel pain in the lower part of her spine. No doctor could say why it was happening and no treatment was able to stop the progressing deterioration of her health. They tried everything, even the magical senzu beans did absolutely nothing and with Dragon Balls gone, there didn't exist a solution to what was happening. They could only watch as it was happening. They saw the pain their mother felt and how it killed her inside to live with the knowledge that this is not temporary, this is how it will be, this is her life now and it still could get worse. Therapy was expensive, as was rehabilitation, but with all the effort, after two years, doctors were able to slow down the breakdown significantly. Her life was no longer in danger, but there was no signs of improvement. That made Gohan choose a career path that, while not a dream job, was able to bring him enough money to take care of his mother.

- Mr Son...? - the secretary came in to Gohan's office.

- Yes, ms Inu? - Gohan asked.

- The documents you requested finally arrived.

- Perfect, exactly what I needed.

* * *

Of course sometimes life gives people a challenge they cannot overcome, of course some people don't seem to understand their limitations. Back in West City, deep under the headquarters of the global giant, Capsule Corporation, lies a testing facility. Not many people seen it with their own eyes, not many people know it exists. It was designed and created by dr Brief, Bulma's father. Although he couldn't finish it and the project was almost never finished, there was one person who insisted, that it just has to be done. A young scientist, dr Setno, fascinated by the works and achievements of the late Capsule Corp. founder, scratched and clawed, begged and pleaded, but finally was given the chance to get access to dr Brief's blueprints and to the secret underground laboratory.

The only entrance led through the elevator shaft, it would be too easy if the elevator itself was functional. "Great... That will be the first thing to work on", he said to himself while preparing a climbing equipment "Let's just hope you are worth it, for my sake mostly...". After securing the rope and making sure there is nothing he forgot to pack the slow descent has begun. The shaft itself was a massive construction, Setno checked his gear and one of the readings stated he was over five hundred feet under the ground level. "What is your secret? Why did you go to so much trouble to hide it?" he questioned himself while securing another rope. Finally, his feet touched the very bottom "One thousand feet, seriously, I do hope it was worth it, my career is on the line here". He unhooked the harness, turned on his headlamp and slowly started to walk along the corridor leading from the elevator.

"According to my instructions, there should be a service room or something like that somewhere here, good thing electricity was brought down here before this place was sealed. All I need to do now is find the main switch". He wondered around for a solid hour, slowly realizing how huge this facility actually was. Eventually he did find the service center and there the maintenance room, after tripping up five times on the cables laying on the floor he managed to reach the main circuit breaker. "Here goes nothing..." he thought and pushed every switch to 'ON' position. Very faint hum started to spread throughout the place and then from the hidden speakers a voice.

Booting up systems... DONE

Power Source Feed Check... DONE

Mainframe Stability Check... DONE

Memory Backup Check... DONE

Movement Control Check... DONE

Optical Scanners Check... DONE

Virtualization Matrix Check... DONE

Minor Systems Check... DONE

All Systems Fully Operational

As the lights started turning on and the shadows dwindled away, Setno went to the main office, where supposedly was meant to be the computer with all ongoing projects. Of course ongoing was a bit of an overstatement, since the last current project this place would've seen was at least 15 years old. Still the technology of the equipment used was top-notch, even looking at it through the lens of the present time. "Brief was a genius, there is no doubt about it, some of the things I see here are still in the prototype phase now and he had them back then". Main office was in the center of the complex. He found what he was looking for, the data bank. Unlike everything else, the computer here was very dated and turning it on took a longer while. "Finally... Ok let's see what we have here... Concepts, blueprints, projects, ideas... Yes, this is the true treasure of dr Brief", he thought while looking at everything left after the old doctor. Suddenly he heard a voice through the speakers.

- Who are you? - said the voice of a young man. - You are not doctor Brief.

- I... I am... My name is Setno, Cal Setno, I am a doctor, as was mister Brief.

- Where is doctor Brief? - asked the voice again after a couple seconds of silence.

- I am terribly sorry to tell you, bu he is no longer among us, he passed away a while ago.

- Doctor Brief, dead. Acknowledged. - voice paused for a solid minute. - Why are you here, Cal Setno?

- I came here to see what did dr Brief left behind. I studied his work, he was the sole reason got interested in science in the first place. I want to see what he was working on and find out if I can find anything we, the people on the surface, could use.

- Acknowledged. What is your access level?

- Give me a second... - Setno started frantically search his pockets and the bag he had with him. - Where could that be... seriously... Here! - he raised a security card to the sensor. - My security clearance is level 5, code 4TZ89-RFT1

- Acknowledged. Workshops access... GRANTED. Laboratory access... GRANTED. Full data base access... GRANTED. Doctor Cal Setno, you have gained permanent, full access to this facility. If you ever feel like you don't need it anymore, please terminate yourself, thank you. What would you like to do today?

- Hmm... What was the last project that doctor Brief has worked on?

- Searching... Latest project... Found. Project "C-16", completion 10%.

- Where can I find it?

- Workshop number seven, second corridor to the left, third door to the right.

Cal found the workshop and opened the door. In the middle of the room was a big table and on the table was... something covered with a sheet. He slowly approached it and grabbed the edge of the sheet. "Well, let's see now...", he thought and quickly pulled it off. On the table he saw something that looked vaguely human, but in many, many parts. He started to examine the parts. Everything was bent, slightly charred and mangled, it looked as it was destroyed in an explosion.

- What exactly is this? - Setno asked the voice from earlier.

- Those are the remains of android, it's code name was "16". Those parts were gathered after the event in earth's history called "Cell Games" happened.

- I remember, I read about it. Did dr Brief make it?

- No, android 16 was created by a person named dr Gero, but was later damaged. Dr Brief reconstructed him with his daughter, Bulma. He was able to gain enough knowledge about it to recreate the blue prints from examinations during that period of time.

- Why dr Brief brought those parts here?

- Android 16's main objective was to destroy one person and one person only, he decided to do otherwise. Dr Brief felt like he owes android 16 something, after 16 had a change of heart and got destroyed while trying to protect the planet.

- But "Cell Games" were a long time ago, why are those parts still so damaged? Why didn't dr Brief make more progress?

- The creator of number 16, dr Gero, spent a big part of his life to do that. Dr Brief had the blueprints, but going from analyzing plans to actual work took him years. He was able to recover the personality chip along with hard drives of number 16, that was his priority. Chip was integrated into one on the inventions of dr Brief and number 16 became his companion since then.

- That sounds interesting. So, from what you say, I could find this invention and talk to number 16?

- Correct.

- Where is it then? I would love to talk to someone who knew dr Brief personally.

- Here, and you already are.

- Wait, are you saying... - Cal was caught off guard for a second. - Are you number 16?

- Correct.

Cal didn't really know what to say for a bit, but then started to ask questions about the good doctor, about his work, inventions, plans. He learned from 16 about the details of "Cell Games", details that the history books omitted to mention. They spent hours talking about the Red army and dr Gero, Cal learned about Goku and his friends, about the enemies that appeared and disappeared, about the dragon balls. He almost could not believe what he had heard. The world's history, world's heroes, so many lies, so much wrong information. He felt like this was the first time he actually saw the reality, and in a way, he did.

- Well number 16, the world did not stood still since dr Brief's time. While I did see here machines that we above have only concepts of... People have increased the production efficiency and developed new technologies, new types of materials. I don't know if my mind is as bright as the one dr Brief had, but I want to help you, I want to rebuild you. With your help of course.

- I... Of course. Thank you, Cal Setno.


	2. Rumbles from the past

I am terribly sorry for the time it took since the previous chapter. Life is sadly taking all of my free time and couldn't really get into writing. So without further ado, here is the second chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Rumbles from the past**

- Seriously Pan, what do you expect of me here?! - Uub shouted into the air. - We have been training here for the past six months, I don't know what else to do!

- Grandfather would know. - she said from behind him.

- That was a low blow... I know I am not Goku, but the fact of the matter is, we reached your limit and we tried almost everything to try to go beyond it.

- "Almost everything"? What is there that we haven't tried then? - she asked.

- Well, there was something I was thinking about, but I am not certain we will be able to make it.

- Come on, we've danced around this for too long, I know you have had an idea for a while now. I can see right through you!

- Super saiyan, ok? You need to go super saiyan, that is the only way I can think of, to get you to past your current power. As a human you are at the pinnacle of your strength, your speed, stamina, there isn't anything left for us to improve. If you want to get better you need to reach to that ¼ of your nature that comes from your grandfather, you need the Goku part of you awakened, you need to embrace the saiyan in you.

- But... But you are just a human and you are stronger than me! Why can you go past the limits of a human and I can't?!

- I don't know, I really don't. The only thing I can think of, is that Buu is a part of my body after we merged. Maybe that is what gives me that extra space to work in.

- How can I manage to do it? I tried many times in the past and it never worked. I tried anger, I tried sadness, I tried the "need", I tired the "want"... I tried training hard and I tried training with you. It just seems there is no way for me to do it...

- Ok, so maybe you tried all, or rather, most of the possibilities, cause I believe there has to be more than that, maybe you did that. And maybe it didn't work, sure. But tell me, do you really need all that power? What is the end goal here? Where is the point you can say you are satisfied?

After those words Pan dropped down to her knees hard. The end goal? All those years of training and practice and she never asked herself that question. Where is the end? Is there an end to all this? Is this really how she wants her life to be? Always fighting, always training for the next fight?

- My grandpa was a great warrior, a true savior. He protected this piece of rock on more than one occasion. And he left that duty for people like us, that have the power to protect it as well. It is our responsibility, it is... my responsibility. I am not stupid, I know I am stronger than almost every being living on Earth now, but that is not what I'm training for. When Omega Shenron attacked, Goku was only able to win against him with the power of the universe. But history shows us that the next enemy is always stronger than the previous one. They have more strength, they have more energy, they kill more and they destroy more. But there is one difference between then and now...

- What is it? - Uub asked.

- We don't have the dragon balls anymore. There will be no more wishing people back, there will be no more wishing the planet restored. If there comes a time when an enemy stronger than us comes and decides to kill, crush and destroy, there will be no way of undoing that. Everyone who might die, will stay dead and if the planet gets wiped completely, then it will stay that way as well. That is why I train and that is why I want to become stronger. There is a tremendous burden on our shoulders and I have to be strong enough to carry it. That is why I must be better, faster, more powerful than anyone in our way. I need to be...

Uub finally turned around and looked at her, Pan's head was down and a couple, barely visible tears fell from her chin to the ground.

- Hey... - he sat down in front of her. - You know, you don't have to carry that burden by yourself, right? We went through a lot together and there is a lot that we will go through in the future, but you are not alone, you don't have to be, if you let others in. If you say you need it, then I will do anything in my power to help you do that and remember one thing. You always have me at your side. - Uub smiled to her and stood up. - Come on, let's go back home, it's getting dark and I am a bit hungry.

- Uub... - Pan started, but before he was able to say anything, she quickly got up, jumped to him and put her hands around him planting a kiss on his lips. - Thank you...

- Don't mention it. - he said surprised by the situation. "I guess we will have to talk about a couple other things as well, sometime in the future", a smile appeared on his face as he hugged her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small house up north, Ren was gathering up wood for the night from the storage shed. So much has happened in his life since meeting ChiChi and yet, he never thought that maybe, he's getting himself into something more than he can handle. He packed the wood into a little cart and started slowly walking back looking at the stars. Before walking back inside he stopped, decided to sit down on the porch and took a deep breath...

"Those boys of her... So much energy, yet so little real enjoyment out of life. I guess I cannot blame them, they fought for this planet not once and not twice and still almost no one knows about it. They should be cherished and yet they never seek the recognition they deserve. I never truly got it, doubt I ever will, after all, a little pride in your accomplishments never hurt anyone. And here I am, somewhere between everything..."

Ren took out a pipe and lit it. Few moments later a light scent of herbs spread around from the smoke.

"Life used to be so simple. Just had to get up, go to work and maybe, just maybe do something after. When something bad was happening it was always someone else taking care of it, always someone far away. Then you came into my life and everything I knew changed. It was never love at first sight, still, there was something about you, something that pulled me towards you. I don't even know when it became bigger, when it actually came to be love. Me, actually loving someone again. - he laughed to himself - That was something some people where almost willing to pay to see. But hey, I'm not the first guy in the world to get cheated on. I got myself involved with a woman with children and I had massive shoes to fill. My biggest fear is that I probably never will be able to do that." - Ren sighed and walked into the house. ChiChi was sitting on the sofa near the fire-place with a blanket on her legs, she looked as if she was napping. He tried quietly sneaking to the kitchen.

- Just because my eyes are closed, doesn't mean I don't know what is going on around me, you know? - she said in a strong voice. - So what are you thinking of doing in there?

- Oh, you know, not much - Ren tried to think of what to say.

- The cookies are in the cupboard here. - ChiChi shook her head, smiled and pointed at the corner of the room.

- Ah, yes... You know me too well. I was thinking of having a snack.

- Before dinner? No chance mister! Help me a bit here and I will go prepare something for us. - she waved in the direction of the wheelchair.

- ChiChi, it's not necessary, I can do it.

- If you don't help me, I will do it myself. - she started making moves as if she'd want to get down on the floor. Ren immediately jumped to stop her, then pulled the chair closer and helped her get on.

- You can be so stubborn sometimes, you know? - he said crouching next to her.

- I know, but let me remind you of something. - she put her hand on his left cheek and looked him in the eyes. - If you love me and I hope you do, you love the woman I am, not the cripple I have become. And never treat me like I cannot do something just because of my condition, I know my limits and I can ask for help when I need it. Got it mister?

- Of course, sorry. - Ren kissed her and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

Some time later, a sudden deep, loud rumble was heard across the globe, as if an earthquake of planetary proportions was happening. The ground started to shake and people all over the world begun to panic. After few minutes of activity, as sudden as they appeared, the shakes went away. "It was just an earthquake", some people said, but there was something more to that. The size of it, the fact it could be heard and felt everywhere, that led to the belief it was something more then just "another quake". There was only one facility with the capability of providing needed information on seismic activity of that magnitude, the Capsule Corporation Geo-Radar and that if where the eyes of the world turned. Within the complex, hundreds of scientists were analyzing data, running around checking statistics and receiving rapports from the entire world. Three days later, after couple tons of coffee was consumed and a conclusion was reached, a press conference was announced. Reporters from everywhere swarmed the chief of staff with questions immediately after he showed up on the podium. He put on an "I am important" face and raised his hand to silence the crowd.

- My name is Ido Kaneda, I am the chief of staff at the Geo-Radar complex. As you know, our main objective is constant observation of seismic activity on our planet. Until three days ago any data our radars picked up was sporadic, nothing out of the ordinary. Then about 15 minutes before anyone could feel it, we got a massive spike in activity across the globe.

- Do you know what caused it? - asked one of the reporters.

- What caused it? No, we do not know that. What we did manage to conclude from analyzing data is not the cause, but the effect.

- Wasn't the earthquake the effect? - asked another reporter.

- No, that was just a side-effect of something that is happening deep under the surface of the planet.

- What exactly is happening then?! - another reporter shouted from the back row.

- The problem is, we do not know exactly what is going on, since the source of the problem - we are sure about that - comes from the center of the globe.

- So, should we expect more quakes like the one we had? - asked someone from the left.

- That would be our conclusion, yes. Furthermore, the ones that might be coming soon could be potentially stronger.

- Should officials announce evacuation from the cities? - the same person asked.

- If our predictions become a fact, getting people away from tall buildings would be a smart decision. But as I said, we don't know yet what will happen, so please, do not panic. Thank you, that is all we have to say, for now.

Kaneda walked back to his office, closed the door and let out a big sigh.

- Tough crowd out there, doc. - said a voice behind him. Kaneda quickly turned around.

- Mr President, it's you. Yes, it was hard out there.

- I can imagine. Now that we are alone here, what didn't you tell them?

- I'm sorry, I don't follow...

- Listen Ido, I've known you for the past 20 years, we might not always seen eye to eye, but I know you. I know how you function and I know when you are lying or hiding something. So tell me, right now, what was the information you didn't give the media?

- Ehh... You are correct, there is something more, something big. If what we predict happens, this could mean the end of the world...

- ...as we know it?

- Don't try to make jokes, it's a serious matter! The planet's rotation is slowing down, the inner core is cooling down. Whatever the cause is, if this process doesn't stop, we are doomed.

- Can we do anything about it?

- No, sorry. On a smaller object, maybe, but on a whole planet? No.

- All this technology we have available and you want to tell me, there is nothing we can do?

- The only way to jump-start the planet and put everything to normal would be to introduce a huge amount of kinetic energy, under very specific conditions, into the planet's center itself. I don't even know where would I begin to make that happen. A task like this might be possible to attempt in a hundred years, at least. Sadly, we do not have the luxury of time.

- How long?

- A month, maybe two.

- That's not good my friend, that's not good.

The conversation ended with both of them looking at the floor, both couldn't say a word, neither knew what more to say. What else they didn't know was that a listening device was picking up every word they said and transmitting it far, far away.

* * *

Back underground Cal Setno was hard at work restoring the body of cyborg 16 to its former glory. He barely got out, with most of the complex being activated now, there wasn't an actual need to go out for anything.

- C-16, we are making great progress here. Everything is better than expected. I guess Dr Brief didn't count on the technology of the future to help rebuild you, so we are far ahead of the schedule. We those new materials and my technique of composing alloys, your body will be virtually indestructible. Well... in theory at least. You will be completely safe from anything this planet can throw at you, that I can assure you of.

- Yes. That will be great. Speaking of this, can you prepare one for yourself?

- I guess I could... I mean there is enough materials and...

- In one, two months.

- Seriously? No. There is no way of doing this that fast. We got so much progress on you so fast, only because it was partly started and still took months. Wait... why do you ask me about this?

- The world is going to end in that time. Thought you might get a chance to survive.

- What?! How?! What?!

C-16 told him what the surveillance, he gained access to, was able to get.

- Shit... That is not a good news. There has to be a way to do something. Something those stuck up higher ops won't ever think about.

- There is. I know a solution, but I need my body. Not just the way it was, better.

- Luckily we are already working on that part, hope your plan is as good as you claim it to be.

- I don't claim anything. It's an only option. If it won't work, you die. Simple.

- Very reassuring... Let's get back to work.

* * *

Time goes by fast, when the fate of the world is at stake. A whole month and a few days has passed since the quakes started and the Earth did not let anyone forget about itself. Tremors came and went more often and people slowly started to realize that there is something more serious than what they were told going on. And while the officials tried to calm the situation down, people were escaping far from big cities. Unrest and looting became a daily problem for the police.

- This planet is going to hell and fast - said a man on the sidewalk to another.

- Yeah and they expect us to believe that it's temporary.

- Temporary my ass, look around. Even a straight up moron wouldn't believe it that bullshit after what we went through in the last 30 days.

As they were talking, Gohan was walking by them and heard what they said. "They don't even know... I can feel something big coming, the planet is hurt, it's dying, I know that. But why? Why is it happening? How could I stop it? I've been looking for answers, nothing for now, but there has to be something, somewhere". He walked behind the building and quickly flew up before anyone could see him. "Damn. I don't even know where should I look. My mother is as safe as she can be at Kami's lookout, as are most of our friends and families, so at least that is something. But if those quakes won't stop, it will not be enough. I need to contact Goten, he was meant to help prepare the spaceship".

- Goten, how are the preparations going? - He asked telepathically.

- It's not as fast as I would like to, but we should make it in time. Sadly there will be room just for us.

- I know that very well and trust me, it doesn't make me feel any better. But at the end of the day, our families and friends are what I care the most about. We cannot help everyone. Plus if anyone can find a solution to this, it's us, we don't need more things to worry about.

- Doesn't make it any easier... Anyway, any luck finding anything out?

- No, I've been chasing my tail here. There are no clues to anything anywhere and I can feel the time is running out. There is definitely something going on in the Earth's core, but it's not just that.

- Usually we would go to Capsule for that information, but they've been nothing but worthless in this situation.

- Yes. Sometimes I wonder why the... Wait. - Gohan stopped his flight in the air.

- What is going on? Did you find anything? - Goten asked concerned

- You could say so, and if my memory is correct and my eyes don't lie, it's someone I haven't seen in decades.

Gohan waited in the air as the silhouette on the horizon got closer, after couple seconds it was very clear to him who he sees. A very familiar face on a gentle giant from the past.

- 16? Is that really you? - He asked when the cyborg got next to him.

- Gohan. Yes.

- But how? You were destroyed all those years ago.

- Correct, but there is more than one degree of "being destroyed" and I was far from being completely trashed.

- But who repaired you?

- First doctor Brief, then Cal Setno.

- Ok, don't know the guy, but I feel that's a question for another time. Why are you here?

- To find you. There is a very important information you need to hear about. - C-16 stated.

- Right, I guess, so let me have it.

C-16 played a message recorded by Cal. Setno explained the situation in details and at the end said that: Number 16 has a plan, but doesn't want to share, so you need to ask him yourself. One thing I can say though, he seemed very motivated to see you".

- Fine then, the world is going to end soon, that's great... Goten! - Gohan contacted his brother. - Get everyone on the ship and go into the orbit, for now.

- And you? Who's that "someone" you met? - asked Goten.

- I will be fine, it seems there might be a solution to all this, but I think it will be better if the ship is in space.

- Do you need help?

- I don't know. Do we need help with this? - Gohan asked C-16

- If my calculations are correct, then no.

- And if they are not?

- Then it won't matter who helps, the planet will die either way.

- Figures... No Goten, I'll be able to handle everything here. Make sure that ship is ready to go and then go find Pan, she should be training with Uub, somewhere around Papaya Island. Then just start the ship and go into space.

- And you?

- There is more then one way of traveling and let me remind you, I know quite a few of them.

- Ok, take care and don't do anything stupid, see you soon.

Gohan ended the link between them.

- Alright 16, what is your plan?

- Gohan. I can tell you haven't been training. It's been years, you should be a million times stronger than when you fought Cell, and yet... Your power fell instead of growing.

- Yes, I guess there's no point in hiding it. - said Gohan - As you remember, I never had a heart for fighting. My greatest win was against Cell and honestly, it was my only real win. Before that I was mostly only a witness to the power of my father, and after that it was still him who took care of everything when all hope was lost. Then the situation with my mother... I guess there just wasn't enough time to train.

Number 16 shook his head. - My plan was depending on you. But now, I am no longer sure, you can be of any use. How stupid.

- I don't even know what your plan was and you tell me, I am useless?

- I guess this time the planet has to die. Goodbye Gohan. - said 16 and started turning away to fly.

- Wait, stop! - Gohan caught his arm and held him in place. - If you know how to help, tell me! You must!

A minute of complete silence past with the two locked in the air looking at each other. Gohan couldn't tell what C-16 was thinking, and it was clear the cyborg doesn't feel like sharing what he knew.

- Shockwave... - said 16 slowly.

- Wha...?! - stared Gohan and then an energy blast threw him off 16. Still surprised and coughing from a sudden hit to the chest, he yelled - What hell are you doing?!

- You say you care about this world. Prove it.

- How can I prove that to you?!

- Dodge... - said 16 and then a fraction of a second later his huge fist stopped right in front of Gohan's face. Still not being ready to fight, he froze up. - Disappointing. - harked 16. A burst of smoke shot out from behind his wrist. - Rocket punch.

The massive fist that stopped just before it stroke it's target, now got released and accelerated in a millisecond. Gohan started falling to the ground temporarily knocked out by the projectile. The rocket made a circle, came back to C-16 and docked back into his arm. Cyborg descended slowly.

- Get up, that was nothing. Maybe you got older, maybe you are weaker, but I don't believe a shot like this could be enough for you. - said 16.

Gohan after laying on the ground for a moment started getting up. - Why do you attack me? Is this what you mean by proving I care for this world?

- Before I tell you how to save this world, I need to know you can do it. Defeat me, only then I will give this floating rock a chance.

- If you put it that way... - Gohan charged at 16 transforming into a super saiyan along the way. He wound up a punch and collided with the cyborg. When he lifted his head he noticed that his punch was easily stopped with one arm by the giant.

- I do hope you have something more up your sleeve then this. - a swift knee to the gut and another huge punch in the head followed that sentence, sending Gohan flying across the forest, but this time he did not stay down for long.

- That hurt... But it will take a whole lot more to stop me. - he jumped again at the cyborg punching and kicking with lightning fast speed. For a moment it looked like it might be working, but it quickly turned out C-16 was parrying every kick and blocking every punch. He grabbed Gohan with his huge hands and stopped him from moving. The emotionless expression on number 16's face for a second turned into a little smirk. He opened his eyes wide and an energy beam came out of them hitting Gohan in the face.

- Argh...! - He charged some energy and quickly flew up above 16. - This is getting annoying! Barrage! - He screamed as hundreds of energy balls shot out from the palms of his hands. - You will not defeat me... After at least few thousands of charges hit the ground, he stopped breathing heavily.

- Tell me, honestly, did that kind of attack worked on anyone? Like ever? - Gohan heard a familiar voice behind him. C-16 in a blink of an eye poured some energy into his fists until both were surrounded with energy spheres. - Double blast! - he opened his arms and then with full speed tried closing them on Gohan's head. At the last possible moment he dodged leaving 16 in a cloud of smoke from the exploding energy.

"Damn! If this one got me, it would be bad. He seems to know an answer to anything I do... Am I really THAT out of shape? No time for doubt, need to reach deeper, but got to make room for it first... This will cost me a lot." - He thought and then started picking up speed flying around 16, when he decided it's enough, flew away and went straight at the him. But just before hitting, Gohan reached behind and fired a massive energy blast propelling himself forward even faster. After that he copied C-16's technique and poured some energy into his fists and with full force went for the head of his opponent. A big explosion followed and the area got covered in dust and smoke. "Should give me a moment..." - he thought and flew a bit away and begun charging.

While Gohan tried to gather more power, the air cleared and C-16 stood in the middle of the blast zone, seemingly unharmed. - That was better, still not good enough. - he said to himself and looked around searching for the target. - There you are. - His body turned towards Gohan's position and then opened his arms again. - Targeting... Locked. - his fists disconnected from wrists and opened up the arms, now aimed in one direction like barrels - Aimed Strike. - A powerful beam charge fired from both and hit precisely at Gohan. The explosion lit up the sky and as the brightness faded a silhouette of a man emerged. The air around him trembled as if in fear and a very strong energy was pulsating from inside him.

- Now I know you are not joking around. - said Gohan. - That last blast would kill me if I wasn't strong enough. Lucky for me, I finished charging up right before it hit me. I do hope you are ready for me, cause I know I am. - he said and smiled.

- If you want to protect the world, you must be ready to die for it. Are you ready for that?

"What is he talking about? I can't read him. He was clearly going for the kill, but if I am necessary for his plan, what good would I be dead? There has to be something more to this". - Let's see what you are made of! Over the years I grew fond of more elegant ways of fighting, just like a certain person I once knew... Energy Blade! Argh! - He yelled and charged some energy through his arm. A long blade begun to form in his hand. He transferred some more energy into it and the edge was finished. - It was nice seeing you, but you stepped over the line! Have at you! - After those words Gohan charged at the enemy with unmeasurable speed. He lunged, swung and cut with the blade as fast as he was able, but each time, his attacks barely missed their target. "Ok, now I am really getting angry, is he playing around or really barely avoiding my slices?"

- Stop trying to hit me and hit me! - C-16 screamed and fired an energy barrier into Gohan to make some space between them and then uttered under his nose - Hell Flash. - the barrel-like arms lit up red as he rose them towards Gohan and then a gigantic beam blasted out of them causing an explosion that reached high above the clouds. Immediately after the dust settled and 16 could see Gohan's body on the ground, he stood up straight, lowered his arms with palms opened towards the front and at the same time his chest started opening up. - Ragnarök. - after those words an energy sphere start to form, absorbing power from the emitter in his chest. The sphere grew fast, in few seconds it was bigger then C-16 and after another couple it was hundred times bigger than that. Gohan came back to reality just in time to see an energy ball as big as a moon being released by number 16 into him. He tried to move, but his body was still under the effect of the previous attack. The ball hit him straight on and begun to drag him along its path, then up into the sky and into the deep space, or did it...?

"Damn it! I almost got swallowed up by this thing. It could have been the end." - Gohan, who just appeared on the ground, somewhere between the cracks, thought to himself - "Good thing I can teleport. I have no idea how to attack this guy. I still seem to be much weaker than him... No! I cannot give up, I know I can win, I have to! There is more energy inside me, just need to unlock it." - He thought as he started charging up once more. The air acted as if it was boiling around him, causing waves of heat and wind. "I cannot give up, there are people who count on me, people I promised to protect. This is not the end!" - You will not win 16! It's not the end! It. Is. NOT! GAAAH! - with a huge yell Gohan's life force exploded inside of him sending through his body virtually unlimited amounts of energy.

- That's it. - C-16 looked at him and smiled. - I give up! - he yelled to Gohan, lowered his hands and sat down on a nearby rock. That kind of behavior took Gohan by surprise, he was not expecting that.

- What? Just like that?! You give up?! - Gohan got closer.

- Yes. With the power you just unlocked, there isn't a point for me to fight you. You are ready.

- So, you will tell me now... You will tell me now what do you plan on doing? - Asked Gohan still shaken up.

- Yes, you are more than capable of doing it.

- Ok... But first tell me, was this fight really necessary?

- You will get exactly one shot at this, if you fail, the planet is done for. I had to know you can generate enough energy and do it right on the first try, cause there won't be a second one. If I'd tell you what to do right away, you would try to do it and you would waste the opportunity.

- Yeah... You might be right. You were ready to kill me, weren't you?

C-16 hesitated with an answer to this question.

- I have known you for years. I always knew that inside you is a source of infinite power. That is why you were able to kill Cell when you had nothing left in the tank, that energy was inside you and only grew stronger with your age, but your body was weak. There was no other choice, I had to provoke you to transform, you wouldn't be able to contain that kind of power, it would devour you. Now Gohan there is a choice you have to make. Here - he raised his arm and projected a map of the world - is the place were you need to go. You need to get into the center of the planet and release the energy there. It should heal what is broken. The problem is, you need to release all of it, the planet needs to get that source of infinite power you have.

- What does that mean?

- You must die to do this, my friend. And there is no guarantee it will even work. Are you ready for this?

- Can't I just use one of the energy waves? Or ask my friends to help generate the needed power?

- If it would be so easy I would do it myself, without engaging anyone, I owe something for this world, but it's not that simple. The power transfer needs to be precise and stable. There cannot be any fluctuation of power levels and the power level needs to massively big. You are the only person that can do it and you will not survive doing it.

C-16 gave him more details about the mission he would need to choose to accept, where exactly is the place, how deep it is... everything that he might need. After that he stood up and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

- That is everything I have to tell you, you know what has to be done, the choice is yours to make. Goodbye, old friend.

* * *

- There, guys! - Pan yelled back at Goten and Uub. - That's the place that massive energy came from.

- What the hell was it? Who was it? - Uub asked out loud.

- Whatever and whoever it was, Gohan is there and he told me he met someone from the past there - said Goten.

- I do hope dad is alright... - Pan got worried.

They flew fast and got to Gohan just in time to see C-16 leaving.

- Dad! Are you alright? Did you fight that guy? - Pan asked immediately.

- Yes, I am fine. And that was my friend from a very long time ago. - Gohan answered and followed number 16 with eyes as he was flying across the sky.

- I think I'll speak for everyone when I ask... What the hell happened here? - said Goten.

- Too long to tell in details, it... was a training for what needs to be done. Speaking of that, I know how to fix what is going on with the world.

- So? What are we waiting for? Let's go save the planet! - Pan said jumping and hugging Uub, who was a bit embarrassed with Pan's father looking at them. Gohan got up and walked towards them.

- Ok, let's get moving! - he said and after leaned into Uub's ear and whispered - You're a good man, take care of her, she will need you.

Uub looked at him and smiled. They ascended into the sky and flew to the place C-16 pointed them out. They found a deep chasm there that looked like a bottomless pit.

- If my friend back there is right, this pit should get me quite far under ground. - stated Gohan.

- You? Why you? We'll all go. - Pan got angry.

- No! It will be a very delicate operation. I have only one shot to do it correctly and I have to do it the first time trying, as there will not be a second chance. So I am going alone and don't you even begin to think of sneaking behind me. Any distraction or a difference in power level and the whole plan is for nothing and the planet is doomed. I mean it, if you mess anything up, I will hold you responsible for this mess. Got it?

Gohan's serious tone tempered everyone's plans, even Pan promised and intended to keep the promise of not going after him.

- Wish me luck. - Gohan smiled and started to descend into the darkness.

- Be careful dad! - Pan yelled after him while nervously squeezing Uub's hand. - Please make it work...

Gohan got deeper and deeper and the chasm didn't seem to end "well it was meant to be deep, so what did I expect". He turned super saiyan, which gave some light to his journey down, but even with that, anything resembling a bottom was not even close. "I guess I might as well start charging my power level, it will take a bit before I am in the place I'm meant to be. Wish I could do it faster, but 16's told me to use as little energy as possible before I get to the point, because it could alter the outcome".

It took a while, but finally he was getting closer to the destination. The surroundings got more fluid and the temperature rose up with every meter he lowered himself. Beyond a certain point it was impossible to go further down without some kind of protection. "Barrier should be enough", he thought and set up and energy field around himself for protection. Everything worked exactly as planned, he finally reached the place where he needed to be.

- Goten, Pan, Uub, are you there? - He asked telepathically.

- Yes dad, we're all here, how is it down there? - asked Pan.

- Well, hot, I guess and kind of... soupy? But then again, I am floating in molten iron and rocks, so I guess I get what I get.

- Gohan, are you in place? - Goten got him back on track.

- Yes, I am here. I will release the energy in a moment. - Gohan knew he has to tell them. - Hey guys, if anything happens to me when I am doing this...

- Don't say that even! - Pan interrupted.

- Let me finish, we never did anything like this and I have no idea what will happen. So as I was saying, if anything happens to me here... Goten, take care of mom for me, ok?

- You know you don't even need to ask about that.

- Uub, be good for my little girl, or her uncle will put you in a world of hurt. Got it?

- Yes sir! I mean sure, I mean no problem, I mean... Yes.

- Pan, tell your mom I love her and remember, I was always proud of you.

- Come on dad, don't say things like that, you sound like you are really not going to come back.

- The charge is ready... - Gohan said to himself. - My dear, sweet Pan, forgive me... Goodbye!

Deep underground a powerful explosion of life energy sapped into the planet, calmed down the earthquakes and brought everything back the way it should be. A sacrifice was made and a life was gone, but the world was face, once again. On the surface three people stood around the hole in the ground. All three with closed fists, all three with tears in their eyes.

* * *

C-16 came back to the underground complex. He didn't sense Gohan's energy anymore, so he was aware of what just happened.

- You saved this world, once again. - he said to himself.

- 16! You came back! - Cal shouted to him across the hall running towards him.

- Yes, what had to be done was done. I left the communicator opened, you know what happened?

- I heard everything. It was very risky to do it like this.

- It was the only way. But now the Earth is safe.

- About that, I have some bad news. I finished analyzing the data, it took long, long days, but I finally know what caused this whole mess in the first place.

- Well?

- A rip in the fabric of space itself. First I couldn't believe it, but with the analysis, I could filter out all other possibilities and I am absolutely sure about it.

- What do you mean?

- Well, I am sure that the rip was too small for anyone or anything to pass through, but it is clear as day... Someone or something tried to get to our dimension and if you think about how much energy and effort is needed to do something like that... It is more than likely that something or someone will try again.


End file.
